Talk:Retribution/@comment-130.105.8.146-20180520181515
My experience, objective is to build the electric car upon completing the quest, on site: I used a ZAZ-968 on my way to Khabarovsk, level 13 mechanics skill, brought 1000+ nails, and 1000+ insulating tape, 1000+ wires, 20 meat stews, gasoline (Quantity: 100,000+), 100 bottles of water. Armor set is military gloves, helmet, pants, boots, camo cloak, then leather jacket (95% stealth to avoid all fights - almost all, I evaded all though). I also brought with me "almost" all of the requirements for building the electric car: 1 electric motor, 10 electrical cables, 50 wires (I brought over 1000), insulating tapes (also around 1000), auto spare parts 80 (extra for road repair), rubber parts 10, welder, generator; then the following: 4 car batteries (you need 5), 3 tires for road repair (you need 4) and a ZAZ-968 as my transport. Disassembling the ZAZ-968 upon completing the quest will give you 4 tires, 1 car battery (completing the 5 battery requirement), oil, etc. (double check the requirements before you leave) I learned from someone else's post that making a handmade double-bareled shotgun is one of the good ways to level up the mechanics skill, so there goes the insulating tapes and nails and wires, I also brought 10000+ oil for building it. I searched ruins on the way for iron pipes, scraps, and around it are some intact houses with desks for wood, and built shotguns on the way, then dropped the built shotgun in the ruin. If you're already level 14 mechanics skill before going to Khabarovsk, then good for you. I almost ran out of insulating tapes on they way bulding double barreld shotguns, so if you want to bring 2000+, then that's great. About halfway hrough the trip from Chelyabinsk to Kaharovsk, I was able to max out my mechanics skill building double-barreled shotguns, disassembling cars for oil, disassembling batteries for lead, then dropping the lead on site, disassembling makarov and revolver ammos, then building rifle ammo. My base is in Chelyabinsk because it's almost at the center of important locations, Ufa - for farming bees, Magnitogorsk, Sverdlovsk, and Tyumen - for trading. I learned that on the way, you will encounter a lot of garages so bringing a lot of auto parts was a waste of capacity because you can pick them up on the way. The 100,000 gasoline that I brought was always around 80,000 because I drained fuels along the way from gas stations. The lowest that I got on the way was 47,000 units of gasoline (from 100,000), then upon building the electro mobile, I had 80+ water bottles, 11 meat stews, 60000 gasoline remaining. I've used up some activated charcoal after eating rotten vegetables, and no any othe rmedicine used - I evaded all fights. I also used a technique that another one posted for maximizing your food, that is to let yourself get hungry, I never let my exhaustion to go above 50 though, always 20 or below, then let the hunger and thirst go up to100, then once it exhaustion reaches 20, I ate the meat stew, removing 5 exhaustion, then it goes down slowly until it reaches around 5 exhaustion and then I'm hungry / thirsty again, then exhaustion goes back up. Anyway, this is just my experience and an idea to share on how to build the electric car on site just right after getting the nuclear battery, after disassembling the vehicle that you used to get there.